Dance on Broadway
Dance on Broadway is a 2010 rhythm game for the Wii and PlayStation 3. Published by Ubisoft Paris, the creators of the Just Dance video game franchise, Dance on Broadway is similarly, a dance-based music game but with songs taken from stage musicals rather than pop music. The game includes 20 showtunes. Gameplay Dance on Broadway is the dance game that puts you center stage performing some of the biggest Broadway hits right at home. Dance, sing, and act to hit songs from your favorite musical performances, like 'You Can’t Stop the Beat', 'Fame', and 'Luck Be A Lady'- just to name a few. Play requires only one Wii Remote per player allowing you to challenge up to three friends or family members in four-player battles for the lead in 20 Broadway hits. Get your jazz hands ready for Dance on Broadway. Key Game Features * Perform 20 authentic Broadway-style choreographies from the most beloved showtunes, including 'Cabaret', 'My Favorite Things', 'Dreamgirls', 'Roxie', and many more. * Challenge up to four friends in multiplayer action for the high score spotlight. * Includes musicals that appeal to all ages, whether you 'Let the Sunshine In' (Hair) or croon 'Lullaby of Broadway' (42nd Street). * Challenge yourself to dance your very best and sing along to the on-screen lyrics for a full performance. * A workout in disguise, Dance on Broadway will get you moving to the beat as you burn calories while having fun. Track Listing *A "(P)" indicates that the song is only available on the PlayStation 3 version. *A "(W)" indicates that the song is only available on the Wii version. Removed Songs ESRB/PEGI Ratings ESRB Rating Resources can be found here Category: Platforms: Wii, PlayStation 3 Content descriptors: Lyrics, Mild Suggestive Themes Other: No Interactive Elements Rating Summary: This is a dance simulation game in which players follow on-screen cues to perform Broadway dance routines. Players can choose an avatar, and learn dance steps by following the movements of the dancer on screen. Some of the female costumes are somewhat revealing (low-cut dresses, showgirl costumes, lingerie-like outfits with garter belts, etc.). Song lyrics contain lines such as "Look at my a*s, look at my thighs, I'm cat nip to the guys " and "She wasn't what you'd call a blushing flower . . . As a matter of fact she rented by the hour." PEGI Rating Resources can be found here Category: Platforms: Wii, PlayStation 3 Content descriptors: Bad Language Trivia * This is the first animated-like game in the spin-off series. * Effort ratings are exclusively in the Wii version. * Similar to , pictograms slide in from both sides of the screen to triangles that turn on and off to the beat. ** The triangles do not flash like in the other games, but rather turn on for a beat then turn off for the next then on and off and so on. ** However, unlike , lyrics are displayed in the top left corner rather than in the bottom-centre between the two triangles. ** In addition, lyrics highlight word by word–this feature did not appear in the main series until for the PS3 and for the other consoles. Beta Elements For a full list of Dance on Broadway's beta elements, see Dance on Broadway/Beta Elements Gallery Dance-on-Broadway Wii BXSHT ESRB.jpg|NTSC Wii Cover Dance on Broadway PAL Wii.jpg|PAL Wii Cover Dance-On-Broadway PS3 US ESRB.jpg|NTSC PS3 Cover Dance on Broadway PAL PS3.JPG|PAL PS3 Cover 77DB4202-2646-4666-974C-B84786329A17.jpeg|All dancers (Wii version) Videos Dance on Broadway Announcement Trailer (North America) Dance on Broadway Wii Trailer (From the makers of Just Dance) Dance on Broadway - Song List Menu All Song Selections Revealed In Dance On Broadway Dance on Broadway Intro and Credits References Site Navigation es:Dance on Broadway Category:Ubisoft Category:Games Category:Video games Category:Article stubs